crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Whateley Academy Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Is there some way we can add the table of contents from the old wiki to this one. That table made that wiki VERY easy to use, but navigating this one is very difficult.Enalley 13:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I never thought the old table of contents was that useful myself, but I know what you mean about this one being difficult to use. I think there's something wonky with mediaWiki's search function myself. I'll see what I can throw together. In the meantime, though, you could use the Categories. Anvildude 13:52, March 30, 2010 (UTC) The new table of contents is coming along great! Can we add it to the quick link box to the left of this screen? The one that reads Random Page, Explore the Wiki New Pictures, etc? ''Enalley 16:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) August 2011 Outage history Here's the history of the outage in August, 2011. '''As of 5:00 PM CDT 2011-08-15, it appears that the forums are now down. Xaltatun' Bob Arnold has passed away. See Erin for information. Bob Arnold was the owner and administrator of the servers used for both the Crystal Hall stories and forum, which is why they are inaccessible. Warren is currently working with Erin on new hosting for the site. The links from both TVTropes and Big Closet have been redirected here. Registered users of the Big Closet site (NSFW) can find memorials to Bob Arnold, who was much loved by the community. I'm currently unaware of how much status Warren will post, and where it will appear. As soon as I find out it'll appear here. I (or someone) will redirect TV Tropes to the new site at that time; presumably Warren will have Erin redirect her link to it as well. Xaltatun Note 7 (2011-07-15) Please see the Bob Arnold page, created by E. Nalley, for his obituary and a place to leave remembrances. Xaltatun Note 8 (2011-07-15) The fundraising is going well. Bob's sister has posted a very nice and friendly message on Erin's site so it looks like there may be no difficulties from the family. Xaltatun Note 9 (2011-07-16) Site is at least temporarily back up. Note 10 (2011-07-16) Bob's brother-in-law turned the servers back on this morning, so most, but not all, of the sites Bob was hosting are back online. This situation will last for a while, but it's not permanent. Warren is working with Erin at Big Closet on finding a new host. There may be some glitches while transferring to the new host; status will be posted at both Big Closet and at the Crystal Hall forums; I'll reflect it here if one of the principals doesn't post it themselves. Xaltatun Note 11 (2011-08-1) Warren says that we should be moving over to a new site sometime in the near future. Note 12 (2011-08-12) According to Erin, the move has been a lot more expensive than planned. Donations through Big Closet will be greatly appreciated. Xaltatun Note 13 (2011-08-12) The server move is planned for this weekend. There is no ETA for when the sites will be back up. If you have a Big Closet login, there will probably be information there as the move progresses, otherwise I'll post stuff here as I find out. Just don't expect it to be up to the minute (or up to the day, for that matter.) Xaltatun Note 14 (2011-08-14) Warren reports that Erin says the site outage will begin Monday (2011-08-15) and last at least two days. Even after it comes back up, it may take some time for DNS to settle. Xaltatun Note 15 (2011-08-15) Both Stardust and the Crystal Hall are down, so the move appears to be in process. JohnBobMead Note 16 (2011-08-17) Confirmed by Erin @ BCTS: '"Everything relating to servers is in flux right now. Some servers are actually in the back of a truck en route to somewhere else at this moment." mittfh'' ''Note 17 (2011-08-19) According to Erin, as of yesterday morning Piper hadn't been heard from since Tuesday. Piper, please call home. (Dr. Diabolik, Orbital bombardment of a group of Ukranian spammers wouldn't be amiss.) Xaltatun'' ''Note 18 (2011-08-20) Piper is back, and has one of the sites originally hosted on Bob's servers online in its new home. No ETA on our two sites; I'm not joggling her elbow, she's got enough to do. Xaltatun'' ''Note 19 (2011-08-23) The Whateley Academy main site with all the stories appears to be back up. The forum still seems to be in progress. Xaltatun'' Have we considered moving all the old outage info to separate page? so first thing people see isn't info on website being down Bronzephoenix (talk) 14:00, January 24, 2015 (UTC) September 2015 forum outage Please login if you are going to edit the Wiki, especially if you are going to add external links.Baby Valentine (talk) 10:13, October 1, 2015 (UTC)Baby Valentine Besides what Baby Valentine said... furthermore, I'm not comfortable about advertising a fan forum of unknown provenance (seriously, people, the person who did this didn't offer a name or handle '''anywhere. Not here, not on the forums themselves, not in the WHOIS for the domain. That's a mite off-putting). The anonymous user's intentions might have been good, they even got to the trouble of registering a domain for this purpose, but two of the canon authors have already made available temporary fora of their own and adding a third-part one will only confuse the issue.--Sir Lee (talk) 15:52, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm uncertain of the dates involved, however the Big Closet version of the site appeared to be somewhat unstable, to the point that the main author responsible for posting was unable to post for the better part of a year. I'm not casting blame or pointing fingers here - I'm sufficiently connected to system administration to know how frustrating and how much of a time sink finding and fixing this kind of problem can be. In any case, some stories were posted on the forums at that time. Eventually, Kristen Darken created a new version of the site, hosted at the Google cloud facility. The original version was advertising supported, however it shifted to being supported through the generosity of a number of fans, through Patreon. That has been the official site for the last few years; Kristen deserves a huge vote of thanks for creating the site and administering it. Xaltatun.--XaltatunOfAcheron (talk) 04:15, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Front picture While DPs picture of Team Kimba is excellent, between the additions to the original Canon, the 2nd generation now coming online and various historical pieces in the works it no longer fits to be the opening picture to the wiki. Team Kimba is no longer the focus universe, if it ever was. I believe this picture should be moved to the Team Kimba page and a new front picture put in its place. Suggestions? Enalley (talk) 12:27, March 22, 2016 (UTC) That's a fair point. I don't know what sort of picture would best fit the front page, however. Maybe a view of the school? Hmmm, E.E., you made a few 3D models of the buildings, didn't you? They might be a good start... --Sir Lee (talk) 14:14, March 22, 2016 (UTC) It's a shame most of the fan artists from the old site have left in the past few years (we haven't had much in the way of fan art contributed recently), as one alternative to a 3D model of one of the buildings could be a mock-up of the image from the inside of the Prospectus (or the dot mut version of their website), showing a range of (anonymous) students, showcasing they're rather different from the average secondary/high school cohort (the 'green flag' image, as opposed to the public, 'red flag' version of the image)... Mittfh (talk) 18:18, March 22, 2016 (UTC) October 2018 Outage history Domain appears to be parked with Google for Non Payment. Elrod and I are aware of the problem and investigating. E. E. Nalley (talk) October 2, 2018 The site is back up... http://whateleyacademy.net/[[User:DanZilla90|DanZilla90]] (talk) 23:36, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Historical Notes This Wiki was created on March 22, 2010, as much of the material from the previous wiki was migrated here before it died, and unsurprisingly lots of new content has been added since. Between October 2011 and February 2012, and again during early 2014, the official site encountered technical problems which prohibited file uploads. During these periods, stories were released in the Author's Corner section of the old Forums (currently offline) (typically in smaller chunks as forums aren't designed to cope with 20,000 word posts!). These have since been re-uploaded to the main site, with the only indication being a list of release dates in the List of Canon Stories. A major hack of the Crystal Hall site took place in late September / early October 2015, which caused the forums to go down. As a result of this (and earlier outages), Kristin Darken registered and created a new site at whateleyacademy.net and the stories have been migrated over. The old site was again hacked and used for 'phishing' exploits and as of February 7, 2016 shut down permanently. All canon stories and Library stories are now available through the whateleyacademy.net site. (For those interested in the technical side of things, the new site is built with Joomla! CMS, together with Kunena Forums.) - - > Moved here from the main page.XaltatunOfAcheron (talk) 13:12, March 20, 2019 (UTC) Maybe a History page? Hmmm. I agree that the information was stale and no longer is appropriate for the front page, but... maybe we should consider a History of the Whateley Project page, sort of thing?--Sir Lee (talk) 16:26, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Yeah. That's why I moved the stuff from the main page, as the first step in creating some place to park the history permanently. The issue is what to call it and how to link it so it doesn't get lost.XaltatunOfAcheron (talk) 17:38, March 21, 2019 (UTC)